


Cinnamon

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, F/M, Memories, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny can't smell cinnamon without remembering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Cinnamon" and 100quills prompt "Flame"

Ginny loved the smell of cinnamon. It reminded her of learning how to cook with her mother and making oatmeal all by herself for the first time. It reminded her of being held in her mother's arms when she was little and had a nightmare, sitting in front of the fire with a homemade quilt wrapped around them both. It reminded her of the summer that they visited Charlie and he let her touch a dragon- she was surrounded by she smell of wood smoke, cinnamon, and ginger. It always reminded her of how much her family loved her.

Now cinnamon reminded her of another time. It reminded her of making cookies with her daughter, teaching her the same way her mother had taught her. It reminded her of explosions and flames and green light. Blood and screaming. It reminded her of Neville and their children. It reminded her of her lost family.


End file.
